SIS
by Akiyama Fuyuki
Summary: Kwon Sohyun never knew that Mr. Byun is her boyfriend's dad. And now her mom's getting married with that man! What should she do now? She doesn't want to break up, but she has to. So she starts to avoid Baekhyun. She tries to make Baekhyun doesn't know who she is now. She doesn't know until when she'd be like this. Maybe forever?
**Title:**

 **Sis**

 **By:**

 **Akiyama Fuyuki**

 **Lenght:**

 **Unknown**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance**

 **Family**

 **Hurt/Comfort(?)**

 **Friendship**

 **Rated:**

 **T**

 **Casts:**

 **Kwon Sohyun as herself**

 **Byun Baekhyun as himself**

 **Park Chanyeol as himself**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I just own the plot**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC, failed romance, failed story, typo(s), failed English and grammar, and the other mistakes.**

 **Happy Reading!**

Byun Baekhyun stopped at his girlfriend's school gate. The gate still closed. But he could see that the pupils started to went out from their classes. The security of the school opened the gate that colored by light green, the only one access to go out from the school.

The light browned hair guy waited patiently for the long wavy brown hair girl. He already could see the girl from a far. Her white shiny skin, her short ponytail, her propotional height, her great aura, her bright smile when saw him in the school's gate...

He met her from long time ago, when they were accidently switch their suitcase in the airport. They are three years apart, with Baekhyun which is older. He was a college student while his girlfriend was in her third grade of senior high school.

They started to know each other on the day when they had an appointment to take their suitcase. Fortunately there was a card, hung up in the suitcase's zip, and owned by the girl, Kwon Sohyun, and also has her number on it. So they met up and exchange their suitcase plus their name. They talked a lot, thought they were really a good talk partner, they decided to met up again later. That's how they meet. And few months later, he confessed his feeling. So _here they're_ , a couple. Very match couple 'cause of their never ending topic.

"Hey! You don't come with the Electric Pole today," Sohyun said with her bright smile after she stood in front of Baekhyun.

"What?" Baekhyun chuckled. "I become suspicious. You are waiting for me or that guy?" he joked.

Sohyun laughed while they started to walked along to the bus stop. "No way~! I just curious. You never going somewhere without him. It must be me who being suspicious. You're not a gay, are you?" she replied the joke.

This time, Baekhyun laughed. "No. If I'm a gay, I would not date you!"

They laughed.

"So, where is he?" Sohyun asked.

"College. He has an assignment to do. And the other thing that I am not interest to find out," Baekhyun replied with his smile.

"How mean," Sohyun laughed.

Baekhyun just let his tounge out a bit to Sohyun before laughed along with her.

"Ah, anyway. I want to tell you something," Sohyun said, suddenly became serious.

"What?" Baekyun asked.

Sohyun bit his bottom lip. "This is about my mom," she said, paused for a moment while Baekhyun pattienly waited for the next sentence. Sohyun sighed a bit. "She's getting married."

 **+S+I+S+**

Baekhyun never knew about Sohuyun's mom. He knew, but, he never meet Sohyun's mom. She said that her mother was always busy with her work as a secretary in a quite big company, a single parent who always left in the morning and came home after Sohyun slept. Rarely at home when Sohyun _is_ awake.

And it was the other reason why they were close. Baekhyun's dad was also a single parent who worked all the day and came home at late hour. Even though he was always busy, they never lost contact. Because they just had each other. Baekhyun's mom has passed away in an accident when Baekyun was five.

Baekhyun also knew that Sohyun always worried about her mom. That's why she became a bit afraid when knowing that her mother is getting married. She said that she ever met her mom's boyfriend and she liked him. She was happy for her mom but she was also afraid that she would get hurt again. Her dad left them for work in overseas when Sohyun was ten, and he never come back. Few years later they knew that he had married another woman and had a life there.

Knock knock!

Baekhyun's daydream was over when he heard his room's door is being knocked by someone.

"Baekkie-ya, let's have our dine," his father's voice came from outside.

"Oh, yeah. Coming!" Baekhyun replied soon. His father was really rare to be at home at this hour. It also meant that they were seldom to had a dinner together too.

Baekhyun shut his laptop and went to the dining room in the first ground by running.

"Young Master! You may fall! Don't run in the stair!" scolded his butler who passed near the stair. Yeah. Baekhyun _is_ a Young Master.

Baekhyun just grinned with his innocent face and kept running to the dining room.

His father was not alone. There was a woman who sat in the left side of his father. And Baekhyun _knows_ her. "Hi, Mrs. Lee," Baekhyun greeted while taking a place in his father's right side. The table was full with the foods and he was ready to eat all of them.

"So, let's eat," his father said.

Then they started to eat.

It was the usual night when his father was at home. He asked about Baekhyun's college and how he was doing. Sometimes Mrs. Lee also asked about Baekhyun and his life, and said how nice Baekhyun was. Because she _knows_ Baekhyun since he was little. Mrs. Lee has been Mr. Byun's secretary from the first time he got a work in a company. And Baekhyun _knows_ a lot about her too, he _respects_ and _likes_ her enough.

After they finished their dinner, and the table cleaned by the maids, they still had a fun conversation there.

Baekhyun's dad cleared his throat. "So, Baekkie-ya, I want to tell you something important."

Baekhyun stared at his father in curiousity. "What's up?"

Mr. Byun looked at Mrs. Lee. They both nodded at each other and faced Baekhyun. "Well, as you know, we have been know Mrs. Lee for a long time. And you know that Mrs. Lee and I are in a relationship, right?"

Baekhyun nodded slowly. "Uh-huh," he said. It was like that Baekhyun had already known what would his father said.

Baekhyun's dad sighed a bit. "I want to tell you that we are getting married."

Baekhyun became speechless, thought that his prediction was wrong. "Uh.."

Mrs. Lee looked at him with a smile. Mr. Byun also looked at his son with full of hope. "What do you think?"

Baekhyun burst in laugh. "What do I think? It's great, ofcourse! I thought that you guys won't ever do that!"

Mr. Byun and Mrs. Lee smiled widely hearing it from Baekhyun.

"So, when will it be?" Baekhyun asked.

"What?" his father asked.

"The wedding, ofcourse!" Baekhyun replied.

"We'll discuss it later when you meet your sister," Mrs. Lee said.

"I'll have a sister?" Baekhyun shocked.

"Yes. She is just three years apart from Baekhyun, isn't she?" his father said to Mrs. Lee.

"Yes. She is a high school student," Mrs. Lee said.

"Oh, how nice! I can't wait! When we'll have a dinner together? I want to meet her! Oh my, I have a sister!" Baekhyun said happily in his childish tone.

His father and Mrs. Lee laughed on his act. "We'll find a time for it. Now, just take a rest. I'll drive Mrs. Lee home."

"Okay," Baekhyun said.

They arose from their sit and walked to the front door. "Safe trip," Baekhyun said to his father. "Don't drive to fast, Dad."

His father just smile. "Don't worry."

"See you again, Baekhyun-ah," Mrs. Lee said.

Baekhyun waved his hand until his father's car out from the gate. He let the maid closed the door and he went to his bedroom to continue to finish his task. He was so happy that time, knowing that he would have a mother (even step mother, it was okay for him), and a sister.

He was so full of spirit. He could not wait to tell this news to his girlfriend later.

 **+S+I+S+**

"You are late today," greeted Sohyun when Baekhyun arrived in front of her in her school with the sweat running down on his face. There was Park Chanyeol too beside Baekhyun, tried to manage his breath because of running with Baekhyun. "Hello, Electric Pole."

Chanyeol just stared at her with his little smile.

Baekhyun regulated his breath and gave Sohyun his best smile. "Sorry. The lecturer took us in a very long persentation about the history of Rome. He loves Rome so much. He said that the architecture was perfect on his mind, and so on. It makes the whole class wants to go there to see it," Baekhyun said when they started to walked to the bus stop.

"Really? I want to go to your college after I graduate," Sohyun said with a smile.

"Oh? What segment?" Chanyeol who walked beside Baekhyun asked.

"Hospitality, as you guys. I want to be a manager in a hotel. It sounds fun and I love to treat people," she said.

"Wow. Don't you want to be a tour guide like us? We go around the world, you know," Chanyeol said, promoting.

Sohyun laughed. "No. Baekhyun _oppa_ will take me in our holiday later, after we marry and have a happy life."

"What? Do I promise you that?" Baekhyun said in laugh.

"You have to!" Sohyun said.

"Then you should register your self as our tour participants!" Chanyeol joked.

"No way. It means that I should pay for it," Sohyun pouted his mouth.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol looked at each other and laughed. "Haha.. Let me think about it later, Sohyun-ah. Just focus on your school first. We have a lot of time to think about it."

"You have promised me then?" she said with her 'begging smile'.

Baekhyun seemed to think. "Uh... U'huh. Promise that," he said at last.

"Yey!" Sohyun shouted.

"Don't you think that you spoil her to much?" Chanyeol asked as they got in to a bus.

"Not really. She is rarely to do this kind of thing. So I think it's okay as long as her wish is logic," Baekhyun replied with a smile, imagined the time when he will go overseas with Sohyun.

Chanyeol just laughed. "Yeah. Logic," he repeated. They sat on the back seat.

"Ah, Sohyun-ah, do you want to join us? We'll watch a movie," Baekhyun offered.

"Sure. I don't have any homework today so it'll be fine," Sohyun replied easily.

"Great. Have a dinner with us too. Baekhyun will cook the dinner today," Chanyeol said.

"Okay," she nodded again.

After the fifteen minutes trip, they dropped in the second bus stop and walked to Baekhyun's house in an elite complex.

"Do you ever go to Baekhyun's house?" Chanyeol asked to Sohyun.

"Ofcourse I ever go there. It was so nice and a warm place," she replied. "We ever went there together too, Electric Pole. Don't you remember it?"

"Uh..," Chanyeol scratched his back head. "Maybe. I forget about it. It was so long time ago, wasn't it?"

Sohyun kept silient for a while. Then she stared at Chanyeol and said, "It was two weeks ago."

Chanyeol went blank. "Oh."

Baekhyun just laughed there. "Chanyeol is really a forgetful person. Don't mind him," he said to Sohyun.

"Yeah. He is," Sohyun shook her head.

They arrived in front of a grey gate. Baekhyun opened the gate and they walked in. That day, they watched an action movie. And when the night came, Baekhyun prepared the dinner with Chanyeol and Sohyun. He asked the maids to just prepare the dining room for them.

After the dinner time, Chanyeol and Sohyun went home. Sohyun was going home with Baekhyun, ofcourse. He took her home safely.

And that's how the night ended.

 **+S+I+S+**

"We'll have a dinner this Saturday. You're free, aren't you?" Baekhyun's father said when they had a dinner together again.

Baekhyun swallowed his food. "Yes, I am," he said happily.

Mr. Byun smiled. "Great."

Baekhyun was really happy again. He could not wait to see his upcoming sister.

 **+S+I+S+**

That day came. But Baekhyun was late because he had to meet his lecturer that night, before the dinner time.

"Sorry I'm late," Baekhyun said as he sat in an empty chair on the right of his father in that restaurant. He drank the water from the glass in rush.

"What take you so long?" Mrs. Lee asked.

"Killer lecturer," Baekhyun replied. And it explained everything for them. "So, where's she?"

"Oh, you mean you sister? She is in the toilet," Mrs. Lee said.

"Aa..," Baekhyun nodded.

Then a waiter delivered their orders and serve them on the table.

"Let's wait fot my sister," Baekhyun said with his innocent smile.

"Ofcourse we do," Mr. Byun said.

Drrt... Drrt... Drrt...

Baekhyun's phone vibrated. He took his cellphone from his pocket and read a message that came in.

"Oh, crap!" Baekhyun cursed. He put his phone back to his pocket and looked at his father and Mrs. Lee by turns. He shew a really sorry face to them. "Uh.. Sorry, Dad, Mrs. Lee. But I have to go. I forgot that I have an appointment with my lecturer and the other colleger to discuss about our tasks and our trip to America for our side job experience. I'm truly sorry! Let's have another dinner time? I promise I'll make sure that i won't have another appointment like this!" he said in rush.

Mr. Byun and Mrs. Lee could not said anything.

"It's okay. We can discuss about this another time. We can just have a dinner now—"

"No! Oh, don't do it," he stopped for a while. "Dad, for real, this is your wedding! You can discuss this with Mrs. Lee and my sister. It's okay if you discuss this without me. I'm fine and I'm really happy for you and Mrs. Lee. Just make sure that you choose a great date, okay?"

"But—"

"Dad, I don't want to be your resistor. I want you to be happy as long as your life. Please, I'm truly fine. I know I'm really important especially in this kind of condition. But you're more important for me. Just make sure you get a really nice suit and be happy!" Baekhyun said.

Baekhyun's father sighed. "Okay then," he nodded.

Baekhyun smiled widely. He looked at Mrs. Lee and gave her a big smile, "Please take care of my father. And, oh, please send a best regard for my sister!"

His phone vibrated again. "Ah, I have to go now. Bye!" he said and off.

"Meet me at home!" his father said. Baekhyun just gave the 'OK' signal and lost by their view.

Few steps from Mr. Byun and Mrs. Lee's table, Kwon Sohyun stood in freeze. "Wasn't it Baekyun _oppa_? Ah, I must be mistaken him as Baekhyun _oppa_. There is no way that he would be here. Yeah. No way," she said to herself.

She strode towards the table and sat in the left of her candidate father. "Sorry to make you wait," she said.

"It's okay, Honey," her mom said in smile.

"So, where's my brother? You said that I'll meet him today," Sohyun said to her mom.

"Oh, he just left. He sent you his best regard," the man that sat beside her said.

"Aah... I see," Sohyun said in disappointed.

"Do you want to see his picture? I have one. He is so handsome, you know," the man said and took his cellphone from his coat's pocket.

Sohyun waited enthusiastically. But her face became so pale when she saw the picture of her candidate brother. He was...

"So, what do you think? Isn't he handsome?" said Mr. Byun to Sohyun.

Sohyun didn't reply it. She just froze upseeing her boyfriend's face in Mr. Byun's phone screen. She was about to cry.

 **+S+I+S+**

Baekhyun went home late that night. After he had a chat with his father, he went to his room and dialed Sohyun's number. He didn't know why. But that night he just wanted to called her and had a conversation with his girlfriend. That day was Saturday anyway. So Sohyun would be free.

It took a quite long time for her to picked up the phone. Baekhyun just waited patiently. And on the tenth rang, she picked up the call. _"_ Oppa _?"_

"Hey," Baekhyun greeted. "What are you doing? Did i woke you?"

 _"_ _No, you don't. It's ten o'clock,"_ Sohyun replied.

Baekhyun laughed. "Yeah. It's ten. Mind to hear me?" he asked.

 _"_ _No. What's up?"_ she said slowly.

"My father will get married this summer," Baekhyun started.

 _"_ _Really? My mom also will get married on summer!"_ she said.

"Seriously? Haha... I hope I can take you on my parents' wedding. I want to introduce you to my family. You know, I have a sister. My dad said she is a nice and cute person. I really want to meet her. But I could not meet her today because I had a meeting with my friends and my lecturer. Hhh... What a day," he told her.

Sohyun laughed there. _"Yeah. I also have a brother. And i also could not meet him because he had an important thing to be done. So, yeah, we just had a dinner. Three of us."_

"So we're same!" Baekhyun said. "What a coincidence!"

Sohyun didn't reply for a long time. _"Yeah.. What a coincidence,"_ she said.

Baekhyun heard it clearly. Sohyun's sad tone when she said it. He became serious. "Sohyun-ah, are you okay?"

A silent again. _"Yes. Why?"_

She lied, Baekhyun thought. "Where are you now?"

 _"_ _What?"_ Sohyun confused.

"Where are you?" he asked again.

Sohyun didn't reply for a while, maybe looked around to know where she was. _"In the Hwaiteu Park.."_

"Wait there. Don't go anywhere until I show up," Baekhyun asked her. He hang up and went out of his room in rush.

 **+S+I+S+**

Baekhyun ran around the the park, seeking for the browned hair girl. And he found her in a swing. Swang slowly in that cold night. He ran after her and directly hugged her tight. He didn't know what happened to her. He just knew that she had a problem.

Sohyun was a bit shocked when Baekhyun hugged her. She froze up. Then she felt stertorous. She felt so hurt that she could not breath. So she just let Baekhyun hugged her and caressed her hair slowly.

She thought everything that night. About the fact that Baekhyun was going to be her brother, and what should she do to overcome it. The fact that if he became her brother, they won't be a couple anymore, he would not caress her hair like that anymore, their hug would be different, everything was gonna be change. She would miss him so much.

Thinking about it made her became more stertorous and hurt. She could not bear it anymore. She hugged Baekhyun back and cried uncontrollably.

 **+++SIS+++**

 **Chapter Prolog End**

 **+++SIS+++**

 **Yosh~**

 **Hey. there~! It has been so looooong since the last time I updated my story here..**

 **It has been so long since the last time I visited FFn too. Haha... /sigh/**

 **I come back with my story.. Actually I published this on my blog. But I want to share this story here too.. Lol**

 **I also want to read many stories in this site again.**

 **Aih...**

 **Saa... That's all..**

 **Please enjoy and leave your print(?)**

 **Wkwk...**

 **See u in the next chap!**

 **^^/**

 **.**

 _ **-Akiyama Fuyuki-**_

 **.**


End file.
